1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a guard assembly that is rotatably installed at a rear side of a door of a refrigerator and a refrigerator including the guard assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus that keeps food fresh by including a storage compartment in which food is stored and a cold air supplying unit for supplying cold air to the storage compartment. The storage compartment is opened/closed by a door, and a display unit is disposed at the door so as to display operating information of the refrigerator or receive operating instructions of the refrigerator.
A refrigerator is provided so that the display unit is hidden in the door so as to improve esthetic appealing of the exterior. In this case, a front plate of the door is formed of reinforced glass or a transparent resin material so that information displayed on the display unit may be transmitted to the outside through the front plate.
Also, the refrigerator includes an ice-making unit that generates ice according to a user's need and a dispenser that may dispense water or ice to the outside without opening the door.
In addition, the refrigerator may further include a carbonated water making device that is disposed at the dispenser so as to dispense carbonated water in addition to water and ice. In the carbonated water making device, a container in which carbon dioxide is accommodated, is coupled to a rear side of the door so that carbon dioxide used to make carbonated water can be supplied to the carbonated water making device. In this case, in the carbonated water making device, when carbon dioxide is exhausted in the container in which carbon dioxide is accommodated, the container is replaced with another container so that carbon dioxide can be continuously supplied to the carbonated water making device.